<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparring Partners by queenhoneebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503696">Sparring Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee'>queenhoneebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>through the wardrobe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the high king needs a new challenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Peter Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>through the wardrobe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparring Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sparring Partners</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter huffed as he brought his sword down again. The sharp clang of metal on metal was grating to his ears, but it made his blood sing in his veins.</p><p>He could feel things coursing through his body as he swung his giant sword around his body. The lion’s head on the hilt of the blade seemed to glint in the afternoon sun as he parried.</p><p>He wasn’t sparring with anyone in particular, was just in the training area against a steel frame that swung around with various weapons flailing as it swung.</p><p>It was nothing like fighting with another person, but it was good enough for just running new combinations and refining his skill. Besides, he could use the practice.</p><p>As it stood, Edmund was the best swordsman in the country, having bested Peter on more than one occasion with his more savage style. Edmund preferred to use a sword in each hand, thinner and lighter so that he could move swiftly, whereas Peter was loyal to the broadsword that Aslan had gifted him.</p><p>He didn’t have the speed that Edmund did, but his strength overpowered his brother. Even so, he had still managed to get the upper hand over Peter in most recent weeks.</p><p>Peter hollered as he let out one last thrust of his sword against the prop, sending it flying to the other side of the training circle. Then he hunched over, his elbows on his knees in order to catch his breath.</p><p>He could feel the beads of sweat dripping down his temples.</p><p>“Impressive,” Peter heard from behind him. He whirled around to face the man on the end of that lilting Mediterranean accent.</p><p>Caspian rose an eyebrow with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Like you could do better,” Peter quipped, rolling his eyes. The boys had never been on the best of terms. Caspian had always seemed to rub Peter the wrong way, whether it was his cocky attitude, or the way Peter didn’t like how he looked at Susan, he couldn’t figure it out.</p><p>He didn’t like it when Caspian would look wistfully at Susan, something about the look in his eyes made Peter want to rip his own hair out.</p><p>Peter pushed his blond hair out of his eyes before looking away from Caspian. He kept his gaze on the ground as he heard the other boy taking steps closer to him, his shoes tapping against the floor.</p><p>“Could you use a partner?” he asked, drawing a sword from a pile nearby.</p><p>Peter frowned, looking up at the other boy. “Is that what it looked like? That I needed the practice?”</p><p>His voice was haughty but he was genuinely curious. Caspian just smirked and turned the sword over in his hands.</p><p>“I mean… I <em>did</em> see you get put on your ass yesterday,” he grinned, his voice laughing. Peter grit his teeth, his eyes hard as he watched the other boy.</p><p>“Are you making fun of me?” He stood back and pointed the sword at Caspian, tip first.</p><p>Caspian smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it, my lord.” Then he raised his own weapon and stood at attention. “I was merely making a joke. Now, shall we?”</p><p>Peter narrowed his eyes at the other boy before launching into action. Caspian’s eyes quickly rose as he parried, clearly having underestimated Peter’s ability. The two had never sparred before, and Peter was realizing that all of the anger and frustration that he had felt towards Caspian since they’d met, was bubbling to the surface.</p><p>Caspian threw in some moves that Peter didn’t recognize, no doubt learnt from his years of training with the Telmarines. But Peter was quick to catch up and gain the upper hand once more. The two circled each other, trying to find an opening.</p><p>Caspian made the mistake of smirking Peter’s way, which only made Peter snap. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face completely.</p><p>But he was drained. If Caspian hadn’t have walked in when he did, Peter would have finished up for the night.</p><p>He could feel the lethargy in his limbs, his blood pumping just to try and stop from cramping. He could feel his exhaustion in the way his lungs heaved to bring in breath. He could feel his tiredness in the way his eyes threatened to stay closed for a moment longer with each heavy blink.</p><p>Caspian took his shot, landing a huge blow to Peter and sending him backwards, however he misjudged his strength and suddenly went sprawling on top of him. Peter heaved as the man landed on his chest and the two froze as they both seemed to realize how close they were as they tried to catch their breath.</p><p>Every ridge and line of Caspian’s silhouette was pressed up against Peter and it seemed that the boys were lost for words. Caspian was so close that Peter could smell the mead on his breath from dinner.</p><p>The air between them was thick as Peter’s gaze travelled back and forth between Caspian’s eyes and lips. He was practically holding his breath as he waited for the other boy to make his next move.</p><p>After a moment of stunned silence between them, Caspian moved to rise off the other boy. He took a deep breath and mumbled an apology when he was standing. Peter was still frozen on the floor, and Caspian wouldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>Instead, Peter could only admire the soft red flush at the base of Caspian’s throat, knowing full well that he was sporting his own matching blush.</p><p>His heart was thundering in his ears and his fingers felt numb. His skin was tingly as he watched the other boy, stunned.</p><p>Caspian ran a hand through his hair, brushing the dark locks out of his eyes. He mumbled something else before he was running from the room.</p><p>Peter couldn’t find any words to explain how he was feeling. All he knew was that everything was a mess, and for some reason he wanted to chase that feeling that he’d gotten when Caspian had landed so close in his personal space.</p><p>He stood up, running a hand through his hair and straightening himself up. He took a deep breath with wide eyes, before he took shaky steps from the training room.</p><p>He didn’t know where he was headed, all he knew was that he needed answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can also find this one shot on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/QueenHoneeBee<br/>or at: https://www.wattpad.com/story/205347144-chronicles-of-narnia-one-shots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>